memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bajoran wormhole
"I remember when I first saw the gate of the Celestial Temple - I was on the Promenade. When it burst into view, this whirlpool of color and light, the people all around me were in awe. They said they could feel the love of the Prophets washing over them." :: - Kai Winn Adami ( ) The Bajoran wormhole is the only stable wormhole currently known to exist in the galaxy. The terminus nearest to the Federation is located in the Denorios belt in the Bajoran system, and crosses some 70,000 light years to a point near the Idran system in the Gamma Quadrant. The wormhole is also the home of extra-dimensional beings who are worshiped by the Bajorans as the Prophets, and therefore is also sometimes referred to as the Celestial Temple. The wormhole is also known as "the anomaly" by the Jem'Hadar. ( ) To the Skrreea the wormhole is known as the Eye of the Universe in their mythology. ( ) Kor, a Klingon, once called the wormhole the "Eye of Destiny". ( ) History Bajoran historical records indicate that the wormhole has most likely been in existence for at least the past 10,000 years. In that period of time, nine Orbs have appeared on or near Bajor, and are revered as active links between the Bajoran people and their gods. There were several unexplained incidents that are now attributed to the wormhole, although it remained undiscovered until the 24th century. In the 22nd century, Kai Taluno's ship was disabled inside the Denorios belt for several days, and Taluno reported that "the heavens opened up and nearly swallowed the ship." Also, in 2337, an unknown, unpiloted alien ship appeared in the Belt, with a shapeshifting being on board (later named Odo). Because the Denorios belt was generally avoided by all interplanetary traffic, the wormhole remained undiscovered until 2369, shortly after the end of the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor. When Starfleet took over operation of the station, Commander Benjamin Sisko and science officer Lieutenant Jadzia Dax investigated the many reported anomalies in the Belt aboard the , and became the official discoverers of the wormhole. Shortly thereafter, space station Deep Space 9 was relocated to a position near the Bajor terminus of the wormhole. ( ) Keiko O'Brien's classroom aboard Deep Space 9 featured a wall chart with an image of the Bajoran wormhole beside other starships. ( ) She also discussed the history and scientific roots of the wormhole in her lessons. ( ) There is no full understanding of the scientific principles that allow the wormhole to remain stable. Much information, however, has been gained through observation in the past decade. Highly elevated levels of neutrinos are commonly detected prior to the appearance of the wormhole's event horizon, and as a vessel traverses the passage. It is believed that verteron nodes play a large part in keeping the wormhole stable. ( ; ) In 2371, Starfleet initiated a joint scientific project with the Bajoran and Cardassian governments to establish a trans-wormhole subspace communications relay to make it possible for ships in the Gamma Quadrant to contact home, as well as to provide early warning of any Dominion attack. The mission was complicated by a warning from Bajoran Vedek Yarka, who cited Trakor's Third Prophecy about the potential destruction of the Celestial Temple. This prophecy was unexpectedly validated soon after with the approach of a previously-unknown, long-period comet. This comet was infused with silithium, which had the potential to permanently destabilize the wormhole if it interacted with the verteron particles in the passage. Unable to alter the comet's trajectory, a shuttlepod from the used a deflector shield to prevent the comet's material from contaminating the wormhole. During the transit, trace amounts of silithium inadvertently leaked through the shields. However, the small amounts did not destabilize the wormhole, but instead created a subspace filament inside the wormhole that allowed normal communication between the quadrants. ( ) The wormhole had an enormous impact on interstellar politics in the Alpha Quadrant. In the first two years, many races eagerly sent explorers and freighters through the wormhole to open relations with new trading partners, and to establish new colonies. However, the wormhole also brought the powers of the Alpha Quadrant into contact with the Dominion, a powerful government that controlled a large swath of territory in the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) In 2373, when a Dominion invasion became inevitable, Starfleet ordered the entrance to the wormhole be collapsed. Doctor Lenara Kahn of the Trill Science Ministry had devised a means using a Phase-conjugate graviton beam to seal the Bajoran wormhole without causing damaging to it or harming the Prophets. Deep Space Nine was able to rig the phase-conjugate beam by remodulating the stations deflector grid frequencies and projecting it through its graviton emitters. Unfortunately, when executed, it was discovered that the emitters were sabotaged and, as a result, the phase-conjugate graviton beam had the exact opposite effect on the wormhole by making the wormhole's spatial matrix more stable. So stable, in fact, that not even trilithium explosives could destroy it.( ) Thus, Starfleet was unable to prevent a series of Dominion fleets from entering the Alpha Quadrant. A few months later, Starfleet was forced to blockade the wormhole with self-replicating mines in order to prevent the growing Dominion invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. Although Deep Space 9 was subsequently lost to the Dominion in an attack, the minefield was successfully planted, preventing further Dominion ships from departing it. ( ) Although the minefield was eventually destroyed during the Federation attempt to retake Deep Space 9, thanks to Sisko appealing to the Prophets themselves for aid, the Dominion fleet currently passing through the wormhole was destroyed by the Prophets, who protected the wormhole from Dominion incursion for the entire Dominion War. ( ) }} The impassibility of the wormhole made the Dominion introduce a new breed of Jem'Hadar, the Alphas. ( ) Later that year, Sisko was willing to let the Prophets bring about the Reckoning as they had saved the Alpha and Beta Quadrants by destroying the Dominion fleet. They were also blocking any additional enemy ships from coming through. ( ) The wormhole was apparently destroyed in late 2374, when Dukat, acting as a conduit for the exiled Pah-wraiths, attacked the Orb of Contemplation which was then housed on Deep Space 9. Following Dukat's attack, all of the Orbs went dark, and the wormhole itself disappeared. Dukat's aim was to force the Prophets out and make the wormhole passable again. ( ) The disappearance of the wormhole and the apparent loss of contact with their deities caused great consternation and fear among the Bajorans, as well as the rise of the Cult of the Pah-wraiths. ( ) The wormhole remained closed for the next three months, until Benjamin Sisko, acting as the Emissary of the Prophets, discovered the Orb of the Emissary on Tyree in early 2375. Sisko's discovery of the previously-unknown tenth Orb signaled the re-opening of the wormhole. ( ) Later that year, Dukat told Damar that he had no regrets in failing to reopen the wormhole by killing the Prophets. ( ) Jake watched the wormhole, where his father now was, opening from the promenade after Captain Sisko's encounter with Dukat in the Fire Caves. ( ) Appendices Background The visual effect for the wormhole was created by Rhythm & Hues. Apocrypha In the Deep Space Nine book trilogy "Millennium", there was a second Bajoran wormhole; a Pah-wraith wormhole that opened when the three Orbs of the Pah-wraiths were brought together in Quark's. The second wormhole actually opened inside of Quark's, ripping Deep Space Nine to pieces. The opening of the second wormhole nearly spelled armageddon for the entire universe as, in an alternate future, Kai Weyoun triggered a dimensional anomaly that brought both wormholes together, causing them to connect to each other and swallow the entire universe. However, thanks to the actions of Ben Sisko, the crew of the USS Defiant, and Elim Garak, Quark, and Jake Sisko (Who were close enough to the wormholes to be absorbed directly into the dimension of the Prophets and the Pah-Wraiths when the wormholes opened), these events were undone when they took advantage of a temporal anomaly to alter the events leading up to the destruction of Deep Space Nine, culminating in them destroying a ship from that alternate future and using the energy to prevent the second wormhole forming in the first place. External links * * Category:Wormholes de:Bajoranisches Wurmloch ja:ベイジョー・ワームホール nl:Bajoran wormgat pl:Bajorański korytarz podprzestrzenny